


Day 2 - Explosion

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, Angst, Blood and Injury, Explosions, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Ellie frantically looked around. "Where's Alec?"Daisy looked at her, eyes widening in panic.Fear ran down her back, ice cold. She had just focused on running, getting out, getting as far away as possible. And now her father hadn't made it out... He was still in there... probably buried under rubble, trapped, unable to get out.





	Day 2 - Explosion

Ellie frantically looked around. "Where's Alec?"

Daisy looked at her, eyes widening in panic.

Fear ran down her back, ice cold. She had just focused on running, getting out, getting as far away as possible. And now her father hadn't made it out... He was still in there... probably buried under rubble, trapped, unable to get out. Who knew how bad his injuries were. What if he had been crushed by a huge piece of debris?

She shook her head, she didn't want to think about. He had to be alive! He had to be! She needed him to be!

Ellie’s voice tore her from her thoughts.

"I'll go in."

"I'll come with you!" she hurriedly said.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"That's why you shouldn't go alone. It's no use if both you and dad are trapped in there."

Reluctantly, Ellie nodded. She knew they didn't have time to argue. With every passing minute, Alec could be getting closer to death. If he wasn't dead already. She knew the chances were slim. He would at least be hurt. For Daisy's sake as well as her own, she hoped they’d find him alive. She didn't want to imagine what it would do to Daisy if they found him dead... A shiver ran down her spine as images of him buried beneath huge pieces of rubble, bloodied and pale, flashed before her eyes. She blinked them away and started walking.

Inside, they looked around for a moment and taking in the scene, trying to find the best routes to start searching.

Most of the ceiling had collapsed and the dust hadn't quite settled yet. There was the smell of fire in he air, burning plastic, burning fabric and something that she hoped wasn't burning flesh.

They climbed over pieces of rubble.

Several times Daisy thought she saw a piece of her dad's jacket. But it always ended up being a shadow. Or a piece of plastic. Each time her hope of finding him died a little.

She wandered to the left, climbed over a fallen pillar.

The further she walked, the more intense some kind of chemical smell got. She covered her nose and blinked as it stung in her eyes.

Then- as she rounded a corner, she saw him!

He was lying on the ground, unmoving. A pillar had missed him by barely a meter.

"Ellie!" she cried. "I've found him!" She promptly started coughing. Whatever gave off the scent had to be close by.

She ran to her father and dropped down next to him.

Not even a minute later, Ellie was by her side.

Daisy had started shifting a few smaller pieces of rubble off of him.

His left arm looked twisted. There was a slow but steady flow of blood down his temple.

"Is he alive?" Ellie asked.

For a moment, Daisy looked up at her with wide eyes. When she had found him, she hadn't even thought that was a possibility anymore. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as fear rose in her throat.

She reached out and held a hand in front of her father’s mouth. She frantically looked around when she couldn't feel anything.

Ellie pressed her fingers to Alec’s neck. And waited.

The seconds dragged on and Daisy held her breath.

"I feel it. He's alive." Ellie gave a huge sigh of relief.

Daisy inhaled shakily. "Thank God."

"We need to get him out."

As if to make clear how urgent it was the ceiling gave a loud crack.

Ellie looked him up and down, trying to estimate the extent of his injuries. There was blood on his forehead, scratches on his cheeks. His clothes were dusty. His left arm looked broken. There was a hole in his pants just over his thigh. She could see a little blood there.

Daisy jumped as a loud crash echoed through the building. It suddenly made her realise that they weren't safe yet. The rest of the ceiling could collapse on them any moment now and they’d all die.

Her hands were shaky and sweaty and her mind was empty. She really really hoped Ellie would figure something out because she couldn't hold onto any clear thought.

"We need to carry him," Ellie said decisively. She could see how scared Daisy was, she couldn't let it show how scared she was. She needed to be the adult in this situation, she needed to take charge. So she took a deep breath and took off her jacket. "Lift his torso up a bit."

She wrapped the jacket around him to keep his broken arm close to his body. No need to do any more damage. "You’ll take his feet."

Daisy nodded. It was a small comfort that Ellie had a plan. Without these instructions, she wouldn't have known what to do. It was hard enough to keep the tears at bay as it was.

She took her father’s ankles, one in each hand.

Ellie slid her hands under Alec’s torso and lifted him up.

“Alright, let's go,” she said to Daisy’s back.

And so they started walking.

But the progress was slow. Not even a minute in, they met their first obstacle.

Alone, they had each been able to move around it but this way...

“Can you climb over it?”

Daisy hesitated for a moment. Then she swung one leg over the pillar.

She tried to lift her other leg but realised that it wouldn't work. She couldn't step over it without losing her balance. She looked back at Ellie.

Ellie swallowed hard. “Put his legs down the pillar and then step over it. I've got him.”

Daisy nodded and took a trembling breath.

When she was on the other side, she looked at Ellie again.

“Take him for a moment.”

She did.

And when Ellie was next to her, they picked him up again.

Daisy’s arms hurt and it felt like he’d slip from her grip any moment now, but she forced herself to hold on. She couldn't let him down. She tightened her grip and gritted her teeth. She looked at the ground in front of her, steering them through labyrinth rubble and broken crates.

“A little to the left. There's an exit.”

She looked up, a little startled. But then she saw the opening in the wall. It wasn't the door they come in through. But it was good enough.

They stepped through it and kept walking for a bit.

“What now?” she turned her head to looked at Ellie.

“Let's put him down on the grass over there.” she motioned in the general direction with her head.

Daisy nodded.

Immediately after they had put him down, Ellie pulled out her phone to call an ambulance.

Daisy sat down by her father's side.

He was too still. Why had he not woken up yet? She felt tears rise in her eyes, threatening to spill. His face was slack, expressionless. It felt wrong. His body was limp, unmoving. It shouldn't be this way.

The trail of blood on his temple caught her eye. She brushed the hair back to check how big the injury was. She had to lean in really close to even be able to see it under all the blood. The tears blurring her vision weren't exactly helping either. She tried to blink them away.

Then Daisy remembered that she had some tissues in her pocket.

Three tissues later, she had cleaned most of the blood away. As she pushed a new tissue to the wound, Alec winced.

His eyes squeezed shut, then he blinked. "Daisy?" his voice was rough and quiet, she barely understood what he was saying.

She gave a weak smile. "Yeah."

He frowned and his eyes slid shut again. They snapped open, he took short, choppy breaths.

“Dad? What's wrong?” Panic took over her voice.

He shushed her. Then he tried to say something but it was lost in a violent coughing fit. He turned onto his side- luckily the one with his uninjured arm- and curled up further with each cough.

She touched his arm and tried to think of something she could do. But she didn't have something to drink that she could give him.

By the time it was over he was breathing hard and there were tears in his eyes. He turned onto his back, his head was tilted up, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Every time he breathed in there was a sharp pain in his side. He pressed one hand to his ribs- and yelped when the pain flared up.

The pounding in his temples got even worse when there loud noises all of sudden. It took him until he almost slipped away again to notice what it was.

It was the siren of an ambulance.

Daisy watched them pick him up and lay him down on the stretcher. His head rolled to the side and one of his hands slipped off it.

She hurried to his side and followed them into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
